User talk:Tagaziel
Archive 1: #FILEMISSING# Archive 2: LINK AVAILABLE Note from Snow93 Sorry I've not been around for aaages... I will try and actually do stuff every now and then, but if anything major flares up it might be better to email me. I missed most of the stuff about you-know-who (the problem is, he is probably monitoring this talk page as I type) - I was going to write a long message to him, but my browser crashed (!), and then, soon afterwards a Wikia member of staff came and tidied things up reasonably. I have an interesting email from Soldier 79 - I won't post it here, but I will forward it to you via email if you want. Do you think we need more Sysops? An if so, how many sysops do we need in order to have new bureaucrats? I'm not sure if Dthaiger and/or Agaiz are ever going to come back - I can understand that (on a side note, I don't think I will ever actually leave :-) ) ... I have infrequent IM contact with Dthaiger (occasionally). Also, with all these new users, do you think some sort of forum would be helpful? It has worked well on other C&C fan sites, and some folks at Wikia have done a pretty good job of integrating phpBB with MediaWiki. Perhaps a forum might engender more of a feeling of community (hmm...). (There are so many users now... I remember 2 years ago watching as 1 new user signed up every 2-3 weeks). --Snow93(talk) 20:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, I haven't been able to come here a lot. Just occasionally I was able to check what's new around cncwiki. So just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive ^^ --Agaiz 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Templates Where can I find the templates for this wiki? Evancartoonist 06:00, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I want to become a Sysop I would like to aid in deterring vandalism.Evancartoonist 09:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Please give me a link to Snow's account or email address. Evancartoonist 07:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Plagarism You know, I hoped editing I'd do here would be constructive. However, it appears that this wiki has proved too popular for its own good, namely the copying and pasting of certain articles. You might want to check out; *Great World War II *Great World War III *Psychic Dominator Disaster *First Tiberium War *Third Tiberium War It's said that plagarism is the greatest form of flattery and after all, a wiki is intended to be a free source of information. Still, the articles were well written and for them to be copied with referencing...well, that's just wrong. I know I hold no personal stake in the issue and this may have been an inappropriate edit. Still, I thought it best that the admins on this site knew that this has ocurred.--Hawki 22:17, 14 February 2008 (EST) Thanks for the honors. Glad to help. BTW, a surer method of dealing justice is to access the story itself, select the "report possible abuse" and then the "not the property of uploading author" option. From experience, filing requests through support rarely gets anything done, while the abuse option has worked well in the past. Not something to do often, as most rule violations can be skimmed over. Still, this is an exception I guess, given the nature of plagerism. Anyway, thanks again.--Hawki 11:32, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Well, claiming it's his work is certainly not fair but I find it more disturbing that "Fuel of War" is mashing up this Wiki's C&C history documents with Pokemon. Did anyone actually use the "Report Abuse" function on FanFiction.net ? --Agaiz 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I did... Jesus Christ. We should do it again. And again. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Haha, brilliant. I do love to see my work complimented (I added a little bit to the TWIII article and re-organised it once as I recall), even when someone else takes the credit. :P Makron1n 18:41, 17 February 2008 (UTC) About that spammer Why does asshead spam your wiki? Why is he mad?Evancartoonist 02:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Bureaucratship Would you like to be a bureaucrat? Mainly so you can grant rollback-rights. I don't know about making other people sysops... if you do become a bureaucrat, it might be a good idea to check that with other sysops. --Snow93(talk) 19:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Anime School Girl Drnash has spoken The Anime school girl is seriously confirmed in the Game, look at http://www.cncgames.com/ra3_japunits.shtml :I don't think Anime School Girl is the offical name for the unit. It's probably the new commando unit for the Empire. --Eldarone 17:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Solution to asshead problem Keeping his original account banned will just keep him pissed off. He would calm down and stop spamming if we let him back in. Please consider this.Evancartoonist 07:26, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Another thing,I dont thing he will stop spamming if we do nothing but ban his accounts,especially with that Zookerman around to raise his morale. These attacks he does to cncwiki are not done because it is cncwiki,these attacks are aimed at YOU. He only spams because YOU own this site and he has a personal grudge against you. For example: If this site changed ownership,he would probably stop spamming it.Evancartoonist 07:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :It isn't that simple. He's been banned across all of wikia by the higher-ups. None of the admins here can unblock him. PsiSeveredHead 14:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :And I'm not standing down, if that's what you want. He won't win here nor anywhere in his life. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:33, 29 March 2008 (UTC) BTW, cleaning up "RAR I HATE MIKAEL!!!" every couple of weeks is actually LESS cleanup work than we'd have to do if he was still just a regular user. Imagine dozens of articles, edited like "Watch out for this large laser monster! This thing hates swarms of Anti Walker units and loves bowling on Predator tanks" (Actual Assaulthead edit), every day. Raptor22 15:46, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Aye. Fortunately, the Wiki software is easily defensible from idiots. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) "And I'm not standing down, if that's what you want." I'' don't want you to stand down. I have to deal with the same thing, too. PsiSeveredHead 16:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry Psi, it wasn't aimed at you, it was in response to Evan's post. I don't have anything against you.I ''can't have anything against you :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Deaths Hello there. Do i disturb? Im sorry, but can one of you please tell me how i can talk to mikeal grizzly? (Deaths 12:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC)) Oh, wait, This is the talk page? well, helo mikeal grizzly. Are you (How to explain this...) the boss around here? I know this wiki only a few days, and now i cant stop editing and reading articals! this is so great! (Deaths 16:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC)) Oh, so if i understand, you are the something like boss of this wiki? I already know that wiki's don't have bosses, cause anyone can edit them. But i think you are the admin, right? If that is true, can you tell me why there is no catagory "Generals: Aircraft"? Am i allowed to make one? And if so, how can i make one? (Deaths 16:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) :You can make one by adding Category:Generals:Aircraft (with the square brackets, obviously) to the bottom of any page. To create the page for the category, click on the dead link and, at the bare minimum, just type a single word like 'Aircraft'. Voila. I just lumped the aircraft in with the vehicles back in the day but I think that category would be a good idea. Makron1n 17:01, 8 April 2008 (UTC)